


Old Vinyl Records

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of how I met my girlfriend and how much better it would be if Clarke and Lexa met this way. Also, I don't know who's POV I like this better from so it's left ambiguous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Vinyl Records

The first time you meet her, you barely notice. It’s 8 pm, and you are back from a team meeting on campus. You walk into your apartment to find your roommate with a couple of friends. You brush past them to your room, adding a quick “hello.” When you are in the kitchen they tell you their names. You forget as soon as you hear them because you really don’t care. You remind yourself that’s a bad habit that you should work on getting better at. You know you probably won’t. You aren’t really aware of what they’re doing or talking about when they ask you a question. You don’t remember, but you probably answer ironically. You aren’t sure if they laugh because it’s funny or laugh because you are an asshole. You are both. They leave and it’s anticlimactic. That night, the girl adds you on Facebook. Your Facebook name is a joke because your entire identity is a sort of joke. 

 

The second time you meet her, you initiate it…sort of. You plan a party even though you hate parties. You see her name on Facebook, and you think she might come because she knows your roommate. She does come, and you talk. You talk a lot. This time, you notice. You notice her soft curls and her green eyes. You notice the funny way she puts her hand to her chin when she’s telling a story. You notice the way she laughs at your jokes in a way that acknowledges what a piece of shit you are, but not in a bad way. You lock eyes with your friend across the room. He notices your interactions with the girl. He silently asks if she’s gay and you shrug. “I hope so,” you mouth to him. She doesn’t notice this reaction. The party is over and she says goodbye. You don’t plan to hang out again, but she gets your phone number. 

The third time you meet her is intentional. Your college is having a spring carnival. You don’t want to go, but she tells you to go so you do. You ask yourself why you’re such a big gay disaster when it comes to a pretty girl. She walks up to you next to the stand where you can get fried onion blossoms. She says hello, you say it back. It’s kind of weird at first because neither of you really know each other. She makes a jumping frog origami from a piece of paper. You silently wonder where she got the piece of paper while you work on getting the frog to make a perfect flip on the fried onion countertop. She decides to hang out with you and your friends, but only talks to you. When it starts raining, you all walk to the gas station to get 40oz bottles malt liquor before going back to campus for the concert. You buy her 40oz because you are the only one with a fake ID. She blushes and you’re glad you had an extra 3 dollars. On the way back, you listen while your friend with Asperger’s tells you everything he knows about European history. You wish you cared about something enough to learn a lot of facts about it. You realize you would listen to the pretty girl say things about herself, and learn those facts. You know you could care about those facts. Those facts would be important. The concert starts and it is still pouring rain. You look to the girl and she knows the songs. You count down from 10 about fifteen different times before gathering the courage to reach for her hand. She accepts it immediately, and laces her fingers with yours. You are both soaking wet and neither of you care. The band plays more songs. You don’t notice because you are still holding hands with the girl. You barely notice that your legs are moving before she drags you to the college radio station. She’s a DJ and you didn’t even know your college had a radio station. She shows you the record library and plays music you don’t know. You suddenly feel inadequate, but forget that feeling quickly as the girl pushes your back against a row of old vinyl records and kisses you hard on the mouth. You don't think you will ever forget the way you felt in that moment, with the smell of vinyl surrounding you and the feeling of infinity on your lips.


End file.
